


Bass Tab Love

by AusPsycho



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick went online to find an easy way of learning Bass guitar, he found a youtube channel with more than just Bass covers of Metallica songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funny Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not really that great at dedicating myslef to series, but I've got a good feeling about this one. Feel free to sugesst things and just comment in general. Request things at my tumblr ! :D   
> http://ausbeauty-auspsycho.tumblr.com/

"Bass tabs, bass tabs, bass tabs..." Patrick muttered, hands hovering over his keyboard. He was teaching himself bass a song as quickly as humanly possible. YouTube covers it was then. As Patrick flicked through the channels offered to him, one caught his eye in particular. It was titled  "DCD2" and had a picture with a bat with a heart in the centre. Shrugging to himself, Patrick clicked on the link and was greeted with multiple Metallica covers and others of that kind. All the artists the youtuber had covered Patrick recognized, except the songs labelled as "Arma Angelus". He browsed until he came across a song he really liked. This guy didn't have a bad taste in music at all. Clicking on the video, he was immediatley pulled in by the bassists voice and the professional way the man held the bass. _Unfortunate that you can't see the guys face_ Patrick thought.  


After a couple of videos Patrick clicked subscribe, and decided that it was time to check out the Arma Angelus videos. He choose the oldest video and sat back on the desk chair. He was greeted by bassists voice immediatley "Hi. This is uh... one of my bands songs. I decided I wanted to show you guys what I play for a living, instead of just covers." Once he started playing, Patrick decided that he may be falling a little in love with a guy he'd never met, spoken to, or even seen the guy's face.  


************************************  


Sighing, Patrick clicked on his youtube subscriptions button. He was bored out of his mind yet he couldn't be screwed actually doing something productive. Nothing a funny cat video couldn't fix.  


At the top of the recent uploads page was a DCD2 video, but for once the thumbnail wasn't the guys torso and a guitar, it was just the channel logo. Curious, Patrick clicked the link. The channel logo filled the screen, and the youtubers voice spoke. "So hey guys, this is a quick video saying that my band is playing a set tonight in my hometown Chicago tonight." Wait. _Chicago? This guy lives close._ "Sorry for the late notice, but I only thought of shamelessly self-promoting my band today. Anyway, we're playing at this venue at seven hope to see you there." An address for a bar near Patrick's filled the screen.  


Patrick glanced at the clock on the side of the computer screen. It was nearing six now, and if he could get ready quickly he could make it. It wasn't like he had any plans for the evening, and finally seeing the guys face would be better than sitting at home watching cat videos.


	2. Chapter 2

The pre-show music was loud and obnoxious, nothing like what the youtuber had been playing in his videos. Patrick only hoped that the next band was going to be so much better. He walked over to the bar and ordered water. He wanted to remember the bassists face after all. While he took a sip of his drink the band came on stage. Patrick couldn't see very well at all from he was sitting, so he decide that he was going to do something he did very rarely. Get to the front of the stage, no matter how many times he'd get elbowed in the face. Placing his drink down in determination, he set forth into the crowd.

After indeed copping several elbows to the face, he made it to the front. Patrick knew how to recognize the guy, the tattoos and of course. The fact he'd be playing bass. But alas the bass player had not a single tattoo. The only one who had tattoos anywhere near the amount as the youtuber had was the singer, and Patrick wasn't nearly close enough to see his tattoos in detail. _Maybe I'm at the wrong venue. This is the last act for the night and I didn't hear them announce their band's name._ The music was great though. It wasn't his type of music really, but he could appreciate it for what it was. Some of the songs sounded similar to the ones the youtuber had played in the arma angelus videos, but the videos never had lyrics in them, and Patrick knew he was just wishful thinking.

**************************

The set ended and the band walked off the stage (in the lead singers case, skipped) and disappeared. Patrick, though disappointed, had a good night out for once and headed towards his car smiling. He should do this more often.

"Hey dude! Dude!"

Patrick turned around to see the source of the voice, who was apparently yelling for him. "Yeah?"

The voices owner, jogged over towards him, with a dark object in his hand. "You left this."

 _This guys voice sounds kinda familiar "_ Oh. Wow. That was close. Thanks man, I owe you one." Patrick reached towards the mans hand to grab his phone. His jaw dropped. Those tattoos were the exact same as the bass player's on youtube. _Play it smooth Patrick._ "Your show was amazing by the way."

The guy looked really pleased. Well. It was too dark to see his features clearly, but it was hard to miss the bright grin that illuminated the guys face. "You think so? I really enjoyed it! I love playing in Chicago. Nothing quite like playing in your hometown. How did you find us?" The man asked excitedly.

"Oh. Um... I follow your YouTube channel... and you said you had a show tonight, and live by so... why not?"

"Really?! I knew that channel was worth it! Wait till I tell Andy how right I was..." The guy flashed Patrick another blinding grin. "So, what's your name?"

"Patrick. Yours?"

"Pete."

"Well Pete, since you saved my phone, I've already said I owe you, and the food at this bar looked awful, ould you like to grab some dinner with me?" Patrick crossed his fingers in his jacket. Hopefully the gu-Pete wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Oh man, I'd love to have dinner with you, but you don't owe me. I'll pay for myself. If you must feel like you owe me, think of giving me your gorgeous company while we go out. I'm thinking Pizza. Chicago Pizza is the best."

 _Damn this guy is smooth._ "Alright, Pete. Let's get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into the Pizza shop that Pete had excitedly pointed out while Patrick was scouring the neighbourhood for a suitable place to eat, (“Are you leaving your car at the bar?” “Nah. Pinched a ride off Andy on the way here. Just let me text him that I’m leaving and we’ll be good.”) They discussed music, as Pete had picked up on the CD that was quietly playing through the speakers of Patrick’s car almost immediately, much to Patrick’s delight.

“You, my friend, have a fantastic taste in music” Pete walked towards a free table and offered a chair to Patrick.

“That’s how I found your channel isn’t it?’ Patrick smiled, sitting down on the offered chair.

“That’s… a good point actually.” Pete flashed that blinding grin that Patrick was sure he’d never get used to. Not that it’s a bad thing. Now he could see Pete in the bright light, he was impressed. This was an attractive guy. They continued talking and arguing over albums, songs and artists until it was their time to order. Quickly Pete asked Patrick if he was allergic to anything, or really hated anything. The answer was no, so Pete ordered for him.

“This is the best Pizza in Chicago I promise.”

*********************

As Pete had said, it was the best pizza in Chicago (“If not the world Patrick! This stuff is fucking awesome.”) And they were sitting in comfortable silence (Something Patrick had no idea that Pete was capable of up until now) in Patrick’s car out the front of Pete’s house.

“So, Patrick.”

“Yes Pete?”

“I must say, I really enjoyed your company tonight. Almost as much as that Pizza.”

Patrick punched his arm lightly. ”I enjoyed your company as well. We must do that again sometime.”

Pete’s eyes lit up. “You really want to?! I really like you Patrick.”

“I like you too Pete. Here give me your hand.” Patrick pulled a pen out of the glove box and quickly wrote his number across Pete’s hand. Pete stared at it for a moment and smiled like was the best gift he’d ever been given. “Well. I better be going. I’ll probably text you in like five minutes though.”

 _Here goes nothing_ Patrick thinks and leans across his seat to peck Pete briefly on the lips. Pete kisses back lightly, still smiling.

“Seeya later then.” Pete gets out of the car and jogs towards his house, turning and waving to Patrick in the car. Patrick waves back, and sure enough with a minute of Patrick driving off, his phone buzzed. Ignoring road rules completely, he checked his phone and read the text message;

**_Miss me yet? ;)_ **

**You bet!**

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my phone so wish me luck!

"Hey Patrick?" Pete's voice suddenly went quiet mid conversation on the phone. Pete and Patrick had been exchanging texts and calls for weeks, but hadn't seen each other since the first night as Pete was still touring. "Can I come over tomorrow?"  
"Uh. Sure. Is your tour over?"   
"Kind of."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah.."  
"Do you have my address yet?"  
"Nah. Not that much of a stalker."  
Patrick laughed quietly and listed off his address to his friend (boyfriend?) "So I'll see you tomorrow around 4?"  
"Heck yeah. Love you."  
Patrick hung up, and froze. He just told Pete he loved him. Oh man. He'd only seen the guy once... tomorrow was going to be awkward on so many levels.

******************************

Pete stared at the phone in his hand. Did Patrick just tell him he loved him? He was sure he loved Patrick too, but Patrick didn't seem like one to admit stuff like that freely and so early. Either way he would see him tomorrow and all would be cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really short one. I'll be updating more often soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Patrick woke up to someone knocking at the door. At first Patrick was annoyed, who on earth would be up before... Patrick glanced at the clock. 1:00pm. Okay, so it wasn't morning, but still.

"Yo Patrick. Are you home?"

_Pete._

_Oh Shit_.

"Yep! I'll be there in a minute!" Patrick lept out of bed, somewhat more awake than he had been 30 seconds ago, and threw on clothes as fast as he possibly could. He glanced in the mirror, shook his head at his messed up hair and bolted towards the door, opening it for a mildly amused Pete.

"You just woke up didn't you?"

"Shut up. Do you want coffee or something?"

"Sure. Nice hair."

Patrick shot a glare over his shoulder at Pete on his way to the coffee machine. "Go sit in the living room, I'll be out in a second."

When Patrick came back, he saw Pete looking at his collection of records. "So, about last night..."

Pete looked away from the shelf and smiled sadly at Patrick. "The band decided to break up. It's for the best but I hoped this one would last." Pete sighed, "I really don't know what to do with myself now, and Hurley feels the same way, we could start a band together but neither of us like singing and well, we need a guitarist."

 _Thank goodness, he didn't bring up the 'I love you' thing._ "Oh man, Pete that sucks."

Pete nodded and looked down at his hands. Nervously, Pete murmured "Can I have a hug? I've been living on my own for so long."

Patrick nodded furiously. "Of course!" Patrick leaned in towards Pete and enveloped him into a hug. Pete clung to Patrick for a bit, then finally let go. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Pete shook his head and appeared to return to his normal self, grinning. "We should start a band 'Trick. You, me and Hurley. We'd make it big. You mentioned you play guitar right?"

"Vocals, bass, piano and drums as well." Patrick thought about the record store he worked at. It was a great place, and he loved it dearly, but being in a band? Playing the music he loved? Travelling the world? That would be the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Pete's face was still one of shock at the amount of instruments that Patrick had just listed off as playable when Patrick turned and grinned at Pete. "On one condition."

Pete cocked his head slightly.

"We find another guitarist. I want to sing."

 


End file.
